


Please Release Me

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Character(s), Sleep Deprivation, all work and no play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a very busy man. With all the responsibilities heaped upon him (and then some) a couple of things are forgotten. Namely sleeping and getting enough food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the far better formatted version of a fill for tfa_kink [prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9336441#cmt9336441). Thank goodness for no character limitations.

Time didn’t slow down after Starkiller. If anyone thought there would be a reprieve, a chance to mourn and lick their wounds, they were proven wrong. Soldiers ran through drills with extra fervour and officers worked tirelessly to avoid further disaster, Hux included. Up to his shoulders in paperwork and restructuring the ship and their forces he barely remembered the daily reports on Ren’s recovery, only remembering the day he received Ren’s clean bill of health. Nearly at the exact moment the paper was delivered to his desk he had been summoned to meet with Snoke’s hologram and Ren, Ren’s departure scheduled for the following day. 

If there had been time to blink it transitioned them sharply from time and space. Whatever happened in the twelve hours preceding they were in the hangar was insignificant enough to be forgotten. The important part was Ren leaving to pursue his training. Their exchange of scathing wit remained a faint buzz in his ears, the ire there even though he couldn’t remember all the insulting details. He tried to grasp at the words but the buzzing of his comm was impossible to ignore. 

Blinking Hux palmed his comm on as soon as Ren dropped off the edge into space.

 

 

Workplace output was up fifteen per cent.

Only a handful of workplace safety and insurance board papers had to be filled out and submitted. A few troopers over confident in their abilities during training had been brought down a notch by Phasma and had the medbay papers to prove it.

Their budget no longer was in the red, income being more than adequate to accommodate the expenditures.

One month into Ren’s training and peace and quiet reigned over the Finalizer.

Well, it was quiet. The First Order was never known for it’s peace. However the fighting took place off-ship, the Republic and the Resistance kept on their toes and themselves in kind. The dance was on going, battle-lines drawn and redrawn each week. 

“Communication reports indicate that Lord Ren’s training has included reconnaissance of his own. We’re making advances on all fronts,” a communications officer further down the table explained, looking up from her datapad. “He’s been in contact with two other destroyers when his missions have sent them into their sectors. Nothing amiss, just protocol.”

“The last thing we need is for Ren to be meddling with their operations.” All of the men and women in the meeting had the report forwarded to their own datapads. Some read and followed along while Hux kept his gaze on the officer, expression turning wry. “It wouldn’t be appropriate to inflict our problem on them.”

A ping on his datapad caught his attention. Schedule memorised by rote he didn’t need to read the details of the alarm, already rising. “Please forward the minutes of the meeting to me. I will also need the weapons inventory and order by 1700. I have an inspection to start in fifteen minutes. As of right now, everyone is dismissed.”

Everyone was too busy gathering up their own belongings to notice the slight fumble, datapad nearly slipping out from under his arm. Even if they had it was a minor thought, thinking he was jostled by someone. The general always had somewhere to be, a slip was inconsequential.

 

 

Lieutenant Mitaka should’ve been on his way to Hux’s private quarters. That would’ve been the logical destination, knowing that a delegate was arriving on their ship at 700 sharp and it was currently 200. But leaving the bridge he was aware of a faint light from within the general’s office, the pale glow of a datapad silhouetting a mug of caf while a second monitor played a recorded interrogation.

He knocked on the door but didn’t step inside until he was commanded to. Hux had been splitting his attention between the two screens, affording only a short glance in Mitaka’s direction. “If there is a reason for you knocking on the door at this hour you need to spit it out fast. I’m rather occupied.”

Hux turned the volume down a few notches on the recording, allowing Mitaka to find his voice. “Is Karandla still arriving tomorrow morning?”

“She is, and I won’t have all the answer’s she looking for until I’ve finished watching the last of these interrogations.” A frown towards the video was interrupted by a healthy sip from the mug. “Her lieutenants’ interrogating skills are severely lacking. I was more than generous in our offer of bringing our officers down to assist. They never would’ve suffered the losses they had if they accepted our help.”

“Has she given any indication of what her request will be tomorrow?” 

“Aside from expecting a miracle, none.” Huffing sharply through his nose, not daring to disturb his drink, Hux glanced back down to his datapad, one-handedly typing in details. “And springing this on-ship date with not even thirty-hours notice.”

It was only aggravation that lined Hux’s face, the older officer surprisingly not harried despite the looming hour of arrival. “Is there any way I can assist?”

“Tell her that valet services have a six-hour delay and that she’ll have to wait on the nearest outpost until we’ll fly her personal party onboard,” he replied dryly, continuing to type and sip at the same time.

His smirk was unexpected, a brief opportunity for the lines to vanish, even changing the artificial blue complexion to something warmer in the dark. Giving a smile of his own Mitaka backed out of the office. “I will notify the officers immediately.”

 

 

“Have these men just woken up?”

Had there been any slight taken by the question the helmet hid it. Phasma’s swift response was calm and precise as it normally was. “This unit is starting on one of the new drills that you approved last week.”

“I did – yes.” The inflection of the first words had suggested doubt but Hux was quick to nod, realisation flashing across his face. “The files that you sent, I remember them now.” Bringing his attention straight ahead to the closest group of troopers, switching amongst themselves to combat against the other three for multiple-manned attacks, he pursed his mouth into what might have been a pleased smile. Whatever it was it looked more grim than anything. “Good work Captain.”

A hangar officer jogged up to them, holding an electronic pad that was not First Order commissioned. “General Hux, sir!” A sharp salute as he stopped before them, heels an inaudible squeak under the sounds of melee, brought Phasma and Hux cocking their heads in his direction. “Captain. And Sir.” Another salute. “A delivery – in the hangar. Needs your signing.”

“Who shipped it?” There had been no scheduled deliveries for that day. Refraining from sighing he took the pad from the officer. “Has the ship and shipment been scanned?”

“Both are clean.” 

Blinking down at the too small screen Hux shoved the pad back. “Take me with you. And sign for it.”

“But it was your signature-“

“I am working on a tight schedule. If you haven’t noticed I am overseeing a live training session. It isn’t my responsibility to oversee shipments. There’s a reason the Finalizer has a shipping and receiving division.” A minute tremor in the fist at his side may have suggested imminent violence but Phasma knew it would result in nothing more than a dressing down for the pilot and their own men. “I shall be back shortly,” Hux acknowledged to Phasma with a curt twist of his head back to her. 

Except they were finished by the time that Hux had found her again. 

They finished an hour ago.

 

 

Workplace output was up a further ten per cent, bringing them to an increase of twenty-five per cent in the two months.

The strengthened Stormtroopers were part of the reason they gained full control of a four-planet system. The reigning planet had already proclaimed fealty to the First Order but with officers and Stormtroopers working together, the battles plotted out against protesters and rebels, they successfully wiped out the factions into splinters, into dust, on the neighbouring planets.

Even with the money spent on their military forces they had an excess in money that was sizeable enough to be considered profit. To reward their martial and financial victory it was agreed that everyone on board would celebrate with a social night. Once a date was decided on the newscreen in the cafeteria was set to play two movies. Not only was the idea popular, the cafeteria full of soldiers and officers, mingling freely with each other, but it was enjoyed so much that it was voted unanimously another movie night needed to happen. Not just to celebrate victories but to boost morale and to bring them all together. Even Hux deigned to join in the movie night celebrations and that had to say something.

If only he had watched the movie, leaving his datapad and workload to his office.

 

 

If there was one benefit to the Starkiller planet, aside from the sheer magnitude and technological brilliance of the weapon itself, the planet provided several options as to where Snoke’s hologram could be projected for meetings to take place. The bone-numbing cold and knee-deep snow wasn’t missed now that the Finalizer was home again. Yet the Finalizer, already established with it’s cafeteria, offices, hangar, training areas and barracks, couldn’t be adapted to add in an extra room to project Snoke to all his massive proportions. 

That didn’t stop the supreme leader from giving him massive headaches from his miniaturised version, projecting himself out from the darkness in his office.

Without Ren around to deflect attention from him, even when there was good news to be shared, the meetings were far too tiring. Hux nearly stumbled into the doorframe on his way out. His hand was occupied, pinching the bridge of his nose while his head buzzed and ached.

Caf. Needed caf. And perhaps a painkiller. 

Bridge personnel were allowed to take breaks during their shift but due to the cafeteria being well on the other side of the ship a small breakroom was built the next room over from his office. All it took was four familiar steps to make it into the room and a further four to get to the counter to brew himself a cup. The gurgling of the machine was all the company he needed. Picking up his mug he took the pot, pouring the much needed hot drink.

“Sir?” 

Onto his hand and the counter. “Kriff!” The mug slipping from his burned wet hand rolled to the back of the counter, secure against the wall. He only glanced quickly to the other man, a cadet on job placement training, catching a chagrined look on his face, before looking around for the closest cloth or towel. “Is there something you need?”

“No Sir, I just didn’t realise you were still around. Thought you had gone to your quarters to sleep,” he commented, stepping further into the room. 

“I was just finishing up some business in my office.” And getting ready to check in on the latest correspondence from Ren. Really, truly a shame that he couldn’t do that in person anymore. The man’s grammar was atrocious and he couldn’t format a written message to spare his eyes the pain. Line breaks and paragraphs were not Ren’s best friend. “I’m starting to think I should’ve just set up a bed in my office.”

“That’s depressingly humorous, if I may say so Sir.” 

“Intended.” Why did someone leave the towel at the table? He took a step to grab the flannel, hanging off the edge, but failed to notice how much the caf had spread, spilling from the counter to the floor. 

Now he was on the floor, ass in the puddle, head banging the edge of counter. 

“Sir!” The cadet rushed from the doorway over to his side. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’ve had worse.” He grabbed the counter, adjusted his grip when his fingers slipped from the wet ledge. It wasn’t until a hand went around his arm to help that he flinched, voice rising sharply. “I can take care of myself!”

“Yes… sorry sir, I’ll leave you alone.” The hand eased away slowly, not as quickly as Hux expected for his rebuttal. Had he looked up he would’ve seen the cadet warily eyeing the shape of his fingers, only slightly extended from the size they took around his arm. 

Hux watched him flee from the corner of his eye as he stood up, vanishing past the doorway out into the corridor.

Gingerly touching the back of his head he realised that he would be needing that painkiller now.

 

 

Schematics of potential weapons, to establish planet-side or upon the destroyer. 

Proposed new firearms for Stormtroopers to carry.

Walking down the corridor, affording a few greetings and nods to the men and women he passed, Hux more or less kept his nose to his datapad. All the proposals he had to read were pinned tabs and unfortunately he could only open a maximum of twenty for the forty he had to read in total. Still there was the matter of responding to a proposed conference-call between all Destroyer-bound Generals. They needed to determine a date and time to hold the conference.

He would personally bless Vader’s helmet if they agreed to hold the conference the following week. Or the following lifetime.

Another proposal pinged through from his inbox. Opening it he saw it highlighted as top priority. Of course.

New helmets for the Stormtroopers to protect from Force users. 

Ever since Ren fought, and lost, against The Girl, rumours abounded of Force users popping out of the woodwork – and the dust, and the forests, even the clouds – in every galaxy and system, First Order and New Republic alike. For those who weren’t already equipped to resist Force users the helmets were essential. Training was ideal, and cheaper than the new helmets, but would require the manpower to select men and women to train the troops, and the Stormtroopers would be at least one squadron short while training sessions were in order. It would take too long while helmets would be a quick, and efficient, fix-it solution.

Unless the proposal listed other options.

Unless he could come up with an idea to combine options together to reduce cost and time.

That would be another lost night of sleep. But it would be worth it. 

A message pinged through on his datapad. He looked down to the system tray long enough to catch Ren’s name. Another grammatically-incorrect and poorly-structured message. With a sigh he reminded himself to look at it later.

 

 

“General Hux.” The voice hadn’t been particularly loud but then he didn’t need to raise his voice to get people to notice him. The modulation worked on it’s own, unlike anything else on the ship, but it was also a voice that no one had heard in close to three months. Hux and the sanitation officer stopped talking to glance back to Kylo Ren. A few other officers in the hallway parted instinctively around the black-clad figure, not wanting to interfere with the showdown that was sure to happen. “I requested to meet you back in the hangar.”

Hux turned to face him once the officer left. “I didn’t receive any indication that you were coming back.”

“I messaged you yesterday to tell you I would be arriving this morning.” The timbre echoed with anger, a warning for the general but also the men and women that were scurrying to leave them alone.

“Was I supposed to present a parade for your homecoming?” If Hux had any less self-control he would’ve rolled his eyes but there was only a slight tick to the corner of his eye. “My busy schedule hardly allowed me to contact the troopers, let alone orchestrate choreography to properly salute you.”

This alone welcomed him back into the fold. It was one thing to be training on his own and meeting with dignitaries on a few select missions, but for all the people he interacted with it had all been on a proper, highly reverent level. Diplomacy had its place and time but he had dearly missed the sarcasm that only Hux could match to his. 

The reunion may have been appreciated but it could only last so long before it was interrupted. A few seconds later an apologetic voice quietly edged in, growing firmer out of necessity. “I’m sorry… Lord Ren… I must – terribly intrude-” There was nearly an elbow to his arm that was avoided by taking a step back. “There’s a matter that I need to ask the General on.”

Inaudibly grousing Kylo relented with a deep exhale, waiting impatiently to talk with Hux. Now that he wasn’t scorning him or keenly listening to prepare any necessary comebacks he was taking in the pale features that were pulled taut while Hux talked with his lieutenant. 

The second and third step back he took weren’t necessary. He didn’t intend to give them any privacy, wanted to keep his presence as close as possible to remind them he took precedent, but he needed the space to give them a longer lookover. He didn’t linger over her, only taking a brief note for comparison’s sake. If they both looked slim he would’ve thought that they were rationing on meals but for all appearances she looked as fit as any lieutenant was expected to be. The general didn’t, his slim figure possessing distinctly sharper lines and angles.

He hadn’t realised he was still staring when the lieutenant and general started walking away. Shaking off his distraction he took two larger strides, easily catching hold of the lieutenant’s arm. She didn’t flinch, much to her credit, but she did look up. “Yes sir?”

He walked alongside her, lowering his voice, following Hux’s lead. “Has General Hux been… ill?”

Eyes narrowed briefly, considering, before relaxing. “Not that I know of… sir.”

“Has everything been running smoothly?”

“Remarkably.” Her voice was nothing short of pleased. “Operations have never been better, on and off ship.”

“So there hasn’t been anything wrong, or anything different, that took place?”

A smile almost pulled at her lips but it was supressed, replaced by a slight shake of the head. “Nothing different – well, nothing bad. A few improvements here and there that have significantly improved how things have been running.”

“So you don’t see anything different. At all.”

“No. Though I can understand why it might seem strange to you. You’ve been gone for almost three months. Even a small change or two would seem big if you don’t see the progress that happens day to day,” she explained.

That may have been true, but glancing to Hux walking ahead of them brought an unseen frown to his face.

He knew he was a third wheel for the business that the lieutenant had with the general but he was not about to leave. His curiosity would have to be sated later, his main concern was to get the general alone so they could have their discussion. At long last, the lieutenant settling back into her work, Hux’s presence no longer needed, he strode up to his side. “I need to have a word with-”

“Can this wait until the afternoon?” Hux was striding out through the doors, the door sliding shut behind them. Kylo nearly stomped to a halt, only prompted forward by Hux jerking his chin back to cast him an impatient look. “I can and will talk to you but I have a conference call to make with other fleet generals. I assure you that this call isn’t my priority but everyone else insisted that the conference had to be held today, in ten minutes’ time.”

Kylo stood up strong and proud, Hux’s diminished form making him feel even more imposing. “I will talk to you in an hour.”

A low chuckle sounded almost ashamed but the look Hux gave him was wry. “I know I’ve heard you remark on several occasions that I like the sound of my own voice. I can promise you this, that trait is true to all generals.” Leaning towards him slightly, Hux folded his hands behind his back. “I expect to be listening in to multiple, very tedious, speeches, from each general involved in this conference.”

Exasperated as he was a hint of amusement underlined it. At least the general had the chance to endure his own torture. “Shall I come by your office later then?” 

“Please do.” They came to the junction where Hux would be turning left. Now that he couldn’t speak to Hux he had no need to follow him. “Come back in about three hours.”

 

 

He was fairly sure Hux wasn’t trying to get him to chase him. But when he returned the office was unoccupied. Intentional or not this talk wasn’t going to be easy.

A look into the breakroom showed that it was empty too.

Inquiring at the bridge as to where the general had gone didn’t give the answer he needed. Multiple and varying answers led him to Hux’s quarters, to the training centre, to the cafeteria. 

Still the redhead wasn’t found.

Almost an hour later he returned to the office. He passed by the open door of the breakroom to see the general, a pill in gloved hand that he dry-swallowed.

Asking the lieutenant earlier had been one thing but standing in front of the general now, visibly haggard, he couldn’t let the subject go. “You don’t look well.”

“I had an early morning,” Hux explained, not attempting to put on a front to imply otherwise. “I’m just tired.”

He waited for Hux to finish in the breakroom, patient now that he knew they’d have their talk. Yet Hux was making a caf, pulling his mug towards him with a trembling hand. Kylo straightened up, thoughts taking a different turn. It wasn’t necessarily a matter of whether Hux was sick or not, more a matter of what he wasn’t doing. 

“After your conference I didn’t find you in your office,” Kylo started. Hux murmured in agreement, an apologetic sound. “Yet when I looked around the ship I couldn’t find you. Since it was around lunchtime I came in here. Then I checked the cafeteria.” Attempting to be casual, not looking directly at him, Kylo did catch a glimpse of Hux looking back to him from the corner of his eye. “I must’ve just missed you.”

Hux shrugged one shoulder, waiting for the caf to brew. “I had other things to do, I took food with me.”

He had never known Hux to take food with him, preferring to keep what little mess he made to a table before cleaning up. “Well, if you’ve still got other things to work on… we could have our talk over dinner. I assume you’ll have that time free.”

Hux had a hard time keeping a blush down at the best of times. The pallor of his face made the colour a stark red over his cheeks. “Of course. Unless now is a good time for you.”

“No, it’s only fair for you to take the time to rest, enjoy your caf in peace.” The blush on his face didn’t ease at all despite his reassurances. It didn’t help that Kylo spoke to him in a tone that didn’t just imply, but knew he wouldn’t be resting. “I’ll find you at dinner.”

He wasn’t surprised when Hux didn’t come to the cafeteria. 

He was pissed off when he didn’t find him in the breakroom or his office.

He was on his way to Hux’s quarters when he came across him, nose nearly pressed to his datapad. With a stalk that warned everyone else to steer clear he trailed the general, nearly gliding for the lack of sound of his robes and boots. It wasn’t until he had a hold of Hux’s arm that he looked up, barely grabbing hold of his datapad lest he dropped it, back slammed against the wall.

His tight grip circled his arms effortlessly. “What is wrong with you?” Kylo hissed, words sibilant and serpentine thanks to his helmet.

“You have no right to accost me in the hallway.” He tried to push himself from the wall but Kylo pushed him back hard enough that his head struck with a thud loud, shaking him from head to toe. “Let go of me this instant, I’m going to my quarters to work.”

“I don’t want to know why everyone else doesn’t see it. You are falling apart.” Loosening his hands until only the slightest pressure of his palms rested on Hux’s arms, he tilted chin his down, watching Hux for the slightest of slips. “If I let go of you right now you would slide straight down to the floor.”

Pulling his hands back entirely Hux’s shoulders and back slipped down an couple of inches before he caught himself, legs bent to brace himself. Even then his thighs seemed to strain with the effort and it took several seconds before he straightened up, pulling away from the wall. “If I could charge you with insubordination I would,” Hux snarled.

“You wouldn’t. You couldn’t.” Kylo smirked, the air between them telling enough for Hux to clench his jaw. “You won’t even remember why you got so angry an hour from now. Just like you can’t remember a schedule or a single bloody thing. You are suffering, mentally and physically.”

“Statement issued by the mentally-questionable one?” Eyebrows raised Hux snorted. “Pardon me if I doubt your medical authority over me.”

“I admit, I’m not a doctor.” Kylo stepped back, allowing several seconds of pause to subdue Hux into thinking he was giving up. “But I can take you to the medbay, see what their medical assessment of you would be.”

“That is unnecessary, I am perfectly fine.” Drawing himself tall, dignity settling into place over his shoulders, the mantle he always carried, feigned or otherwise, Hux cast him a brief look. “I have work to do.”

Cocking his head, and walking heavily to indicate to the general that he was following along, insubordination not a threat, he continued. “So will you be taking your dinner with you while you work?”

“Now is not a good time, I will eat later.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” A couple of longer strides brought him to Hux’s side. It helped that Hux’s wasn’t walking as briskly as he normally would. “Just like you skipped your lunch today too.”

“What does it matter?” Stopping at his doors to enter his rooms he leaned forward, a feeble attempt to block the view of the keypad. “I will make time to eat when I have the time.” 

“For a man who always appears to be busy – when will that be?” 

Sighing as the door slid open, Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t you owe Snoke an update now that you’ve returned from training? I’m sure he’d love to talk to you.”

Knowing that an invitation wouldn’t be issued Kylo slipped in after Hux, just missing the door as it slid back into place. Hux’s rooms were much darker than he expected. Motioning to raise the lights he continued after him. “I can talk with him tomorrow.”

Wincing Hux slapped his hands over his eyes. “Turn down the lights.” Stretching his free hand out he slowly shuffled his way in the direction of his desk. Finding the flat surface he placed his datapad down before steadying himself. “Are you trying to blind me?”

“And now a migraine?” Kylo knew he shouldn’t be enjoying Hux’s pain but the stubbornness was too much that he couldn’t help but smile at his idiocy. “All this suffering.” The amusement fell away from his face and voice. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“I’ve been working, like I always do. It’s a way of life, not everyone gets to travel and train all on their own leisure.” Once confident that his eyes weren’t going to scale over for being burned, Hux spread his fingers, warily looking at the lights before removing his hand entirely. “Besides, suffering has always been your deal. Mine is to do the damage control that follows it.”

There was no doubt that he had more liberties than the general. It didn’t mean that Hux didn’t have the chance to make his own choices. “Perhaps you should take time to do some travelling.”

“And who would run the ship?” His voice was softer but no less decisive. “I am the ship.”

Kylo hesitated, a slight inhale that still rang loud thanks to his helmet. Hux turned away at his silence, taking it to prove his point. He pushed his datapad along the desk until it was before the chair. He pulled the chair back and sat down while Kylo took off his helmet. If Hux had heard it he didn’t acknowledge it, though based on the way his fingers slid instinctively over the screen, typing and drawing open programs, he was already back in his own world.

Considering how he jolted under his hands, thumbs pressed into the bottom of his neck, Hux had definitely tuned out everything else. “What-” Unable to keep from grunting, tensing up further under his fingers, Hux tried to shrug his hands off. “I am trying to work.”

“How can you work when you feel like this?” Kneading a bit more, ineffective for the uniform jacket Hux wore, what little muscle left on his body refused to soften under his touch. “It’s like durasteel – though that would explain why it feels like you have a pole up your-”

“Kylo. Do not say it.” Despite the scolding he could hear his smile. “And stay out of my head.”

He withdrew slightly, presence ghosting over the periphery of Hux’s mind, fingers finding the clammy skin of his neck before settling on his shoulders. “I could help with the pain. Your migraines wouldn’t be as bad, you may even manage to sleep and handle a bit of food.”

“No. I don’t want any food right now.”

“I’ll get you some water then.” Hux started on another protest but Kylo shushed him, pressing his hand down firmly on his shoulder. Even that felt fragile under his touch. When he got the chance he was going to give the whole bridge crew a good verbal and mental berating. He didn’t dare consider damaging any consoles, anything for that matter, not wanting to make more work for Hux. “You will have some water otherwise I’ll carry you over my shoulder to medbay. Down the busiest corridor before lunchbreak so everyone can see you. And I can guarantee they will hook you up to an intravenous and perform a very thorough medical examination on you.”

“When you put it that way…” Hux looked up, glaring ineffectively for his bleary eyes. “You aren’t giving me a choice on the matter.”

Kylo smirked, not worried about retaliation. “No, I’m not. And I will bring your water to your bed.” 

“You are a nuisance.” 

The words grumbled behind his back, as he made his way to the refresher to fill a glass with water, Kylo paid no further attention to what Hux was doing or saying. It was unimportant, so long he was doing what he was told. When he came back Hux was standing, having stepped away from his desk. He wasn’t at his bed though, to which Kylo set the glass down on the bed stand. “I’m sure you’d be much more comfortable on your bed.” Hux made no move to sit down though he did come close enough to pick up the water, taking a short sip. 

Coughing awkwardly on the cold water, unaccustomed to anything that wasn’t hot caf, Hux eyed him. Whether he was waiting for his throat to settle or choosing his words it took him several seconds until he cleared his throat. “Why – does this matter to you?”

“You run the ship.” It was the easiest answer, the words Hux already provided to him. “You might have the ship operating smoothly but if you are the ship, your presence and stability is essential. What happens when you fall apart? What if I hadn’t come back today? How long would it take until the ship falls apart?”

Hux shook his head, the corners of his mouth sinking after a tiny upwards twitch. “There are other generals out there who would jump at the chance to operate the Finalizer.”

“They would have to get past me first.”

Setting the glass back down, Hux kept himself at an angle that only served to emphasise the shadows under his eyes, sharp cheekbones making them look sunken. “If that doesn’t scare them off the workload will.”

“Stop thinking about your work.” Setting a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed, Kylo kept talking to keep Hux from feeling tension seeping gently, cautiously, out of his body. “Just close your eyes and slowly breathe out.” He had expected to hear an exhale but the sound was closer to a yawn. Pulling his hand away while Hux leaned back, moving away from the edge and sinking down, Kylo crept over to his desk, picking up the datapad. He wasn’t surprised to find all the clearly labelled folders and programs on the home screen, making it easy to find his messaging and email work folders. It didn’t take much effort to open all his recent emails, highlighting and selecting with his finger until all seventy cascaded around the screen. Hux hadn’t been lying when he said he was busy…

“What are you doing?”

Highlighting contacts and drawing up the keyboard Kylo pecked away, glancing up quickly to find Hux’s eyes on him. The general may have been lying down but he was beginning to sit up. “Just helping, sending a respond to all for your emails.”

Bemused expression turned to a groan, Hux hurrying to stand up. “You’re sending that stupid... Vader – face, symbol thing to them, aren’t you?”

A last push of a button and Kylo grinned. “Sent.” He swung the datapad behind his back, putting his free hand to Hux’s chest to hold him back. “Dealt with. Plus everyone will be figuring out how to remove the virus that I’ve sent to all their inboxes that they won’t have the time or resources to harass you for at least forty-eight hours.”

Another groan. “That’s not going to damage my inbox, is it?”

“You can worry about that tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep and breakfast.” Frantic at the implication Hux scrambled for his datapad. Kylo placed it safely to the desk before taking hold of Hux’s arms, slowly manoeuvering him to his bed. “Your datapad and inbox are just fine, I didn’t do anything to damage it.”

“I don’t have a migraine.” Hux squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders slumping. “You are my migraine.” He opened one eye, looking over him in consideration. “If I go to sleep, will you go away?”

Kylo grin grew. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Except once Hux was in bed, tucked in under the sheets, Kylo reached out one last time, silencing the thoughts that would otherwise keep Hux awake and occupied the whole night.

Hux would reach out to him later, abandoning his pillow to rest his head on his shoulder.


End file.
